


Fun Drabbles and Other Things :D

by Cinammonzoa, Fire_Fly464



Series: Split Realities [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, i dunno what else to tell you, sbi, these are literally just drabbles that i finally compiled, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinammonzoa/pseuds/Cinammonzoa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fly464/pseuds/Fire_Fly464
Summary: just some drabbles from my tumblr :DThey're all related to TRW in some way tho, and they all take place after the main storyline.They also all diverge from the main story of TRW in some way or another, so none of them are canon :DYou can think of them of canon divergent fics of the main fic
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Split Realities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984448
Comments: 180
Kudos: 331





	1. Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This one was just a fun little "what if" scenario that we came up with. I wrote the first half, and Pami wrote the second half :D

Tommy held the bow with a trembling hand, the arrow pointed directly at Dream’s heart. “Are you-" 

He was cut off my a sudden, excruciating pain rushing through his mind. The bow clattered to the ground. He tried to scream, but no sound emerged. His vision was blurring, quickly going dark around the edges. Both Dream and George had collapsed to the ground as well, each one clutching their heads. 

Sound was the first sense that left him. Sight followed quickly afterwards. He was left blind and deaf, with no way to cry out for help. The pain in his head seemed to double as time went on. He couldn’t feel anything other than the pain. The blinding, overwhelming pain was taking over. He couldn’t escape it. It wasn’t going away. Why wasn’t it going away? 

The pain came to an abrupt halt. Now, he had nothing. Nothing left to remind him that he was real. Nothing left to remind him that he was still alive. He was stranded 

~~~ 

**_This server is no longer available. Would you like to create a new one?_ **

* * *

On August 23, 2020, a Twitch streamer named The_Eret was live.

There were whispers. Something had happened during that stream. Twitter was still exploding due to the sudden temporary arrest of TommyInnit. People had gathered clips from the deleted stream and tried to decipher them. There were clips of Eret talking about a console, the Dream SMP server in… an unusual way.

26 hours after the stream was deleted, an anonymous Youtube channel posted a compilation of the deleted clips on Youtube. The video had gained tens of thousands of views within hours. People were coming up with theories, some trying to defend Eret. Was Eret’s deleted stream related to Tommy’s arrest?

**_> >Transcript of deleted_eretvod.mov posted by _ ** **_██████████_ **

So, you deleted it? 

[Unidentifiable voice responds in a seemingly curt tone]*

I see. It’s just… gone? Just like that?

[Unidentifiable voice] _Yes._

The console’s still active right? Can we use it here? You know how much power that device holds.

[Unidentifiable response]

Well, can’t you make a new trigger? That machine- no, _console_ was **powerful**. You don’t understand, you can’t just-

_I can. I had to make sacrifices to make sure-_ [Unidentifiable]

The SMP is _entertainment_ here. The blood, the loss, it’s-

Oh shit. _Oh no_ . _Wait_ \- **_End of transcript of deleted_eretvod.mov posted by_ ** **_██████████_ ** **_< <_ **


	2. "You're not the real Tommy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous writing prompt (December 2nd 2020)
> 
> "OKAY BUT imagine the argument in today’s stream in the real world au, and tubbo, being stressed by being the president and the whole situation with dream (someone else, maybe? But then again dream would have more of a reason to want Tommy exiled in this au so he’d have more motives) and he yells out that “you aren’t even the real Tommy!” And then just SILENCE— or something along those lines?? Sorry if this isn’t understandable I just had this idea 5 minutes ago"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this we’re gonna imagine that Dream managed to swap back and somehow survived getting shot. However, Tommy still broke the bow. Its also several years after the events of TRW.

“I thought I made it clear, I don’t give a _fuck_ what happens to Spirit, Tommy. I have the power of a god, what makes you think for a _second_ that I would care about a stupid horse?!” Dream spat

Tommy couldn’t help but take a step back. He had been dealing with this version of Dream for years, and yet he was still taken by surprise whenever he acted this way. Perhaps he was just trying to hold out hope that the man in front of him wasn’t as crazy as people said he was. Maybe he was just trying to hope that his friend was still there. 

“You hold nothing over me. You hold no power. Those disks that you care about so much? I will not stop until I get them back. I will not rest until they are destroyed.” 

The boy tensed. Although the music disks might not be that important to him, they were important to the other tommy. He had promised to keep them safe. He had promised to make sure they never fell into Dream’s hands again. Just as his youtube channel was important, so were those music disks. “You will never get those disks back, Dream…” He muttered softly.

“Oh really? And what’s stopping me? Because I know for a fact it isn’t you. You’re powerless against me.” 

“No I’m not! I-”

He was cut off by a sharp laugh. “Oh, really? Please, don’t make me laugh. You’re useless. You’re pathetic and weak. Hell, you’re not even the real Tommy.” 

Silence fell across the small gathering. Tommy could feel tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. It was like the fight had left him completely. Dream was right. He wasn’t the real Tommy. He was just some kid that made a stupid decision and trapped himself in a world that wasn’t his. 

Both Quackity and Ranboo glanced at each other, trying to figure out what Dream meant. 

Tubbo took a small step towards his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t listen to him, ok? You’re still our friend, whether you like it or not.” 

Another laugh broke through the quiet air. “Oh my god, you’re so fucking pathetic. You aren’t from here, Tommy. This isn’t your home. _Stop acting like you belong”_


	3. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I had misread the previous prompt, so i went back and wrote a thing that actually went along with that prompt.

Tubbo was at his breaking point. He could feel it. The stress of the presidency had been building up for months, and he was finally on the verge of snapping. And so as he looked over at the boy across from him, he found himself seething with anger. 

“Tubbo I-” 

“Shut up!” He shouted. “Just shut the fuck up for a second!” He could see his friend flinch at the words, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was tired. “You have no idea what you just did! This isn’t… This isn’t a fucking game anymore, Tommy. _Lives_ are at stake! You can’t just go around doing whatever the fuck you want like you could back in your world.” 

“I just-” 

“No! You had your chance to talk. You had your chance to defend yourself, and you ruined it. Now we’re all in danger because of you and your stupid fucking choices.” All of the emotion that had been building up inside of him for years was finally spilling over. He couldn’t stop himself, even as hot tears streaked down his face. “Maybe it would have been better if you hadn’t destroyed that bow. Maybe the real Tommy would have actually understood the consequences of his actions.” 

Tubbo could see the moment that his words sunk in. It was like watching a piece of glass shatter. He watched as his best friends face rapidly switched between hurt and anger and betrayal, before finally settling on raw pain. He watched as tears began to trail down his friends face. 

“you don’t mean that…” he whispered softly.

“No, I think I do.” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the guilt that built up in his chest. “… you’re being selfish, Tommy. t’s time you realized that your actions have lasting consequences here.” 

The pain in Tommy’s eyes was quickly replaced with hot anger. “Excuse me?! _I’m_ being selfish?! Do you not remember what I did for you? Do you not remember how I gave up everything to try and keep you safe?! I destroyed my one hope of returning home just so I could try and bring a little peace to this world! You have no fucking right to call me selfish!” 

Tubbo stepped backwards, the weight of his friends words crashing down on him. But he couldn’t back down now. And so he stood up straight, and looked his friend directly in the eyes. “You need to go. Now.”

~~~

“You need to go.” The words hung in the air between the two friends, each of them bursting with anger. And yet, Tommy couldn’t find it in himself to turn away. He refused to walk away. 

“No. No I’m not leaving. Not after what you just said,” he said, his voice deceptively even and calm. 

“Tommy-” 

“Shut up.” He raised a hand to stop whatever protests were about to come out of Tubbo’s mouth. “Just shut up. You have no fucking right to call me selfish. Not after everything that I’ve done for you. Not after the hell that I’ve been through these past 4 years.” 

“Don’t you dare act like it was just you,” Tubbo retorted, the old burn scar on his face standing out against his skin. “We _all_ went through hell. But at least we realized just how serious it was” 

“Excuse me?! Tubbo, I don’t think you understand just how much I have sacrificed for you. I had a family back home. I had people who actually fucking cared about me. I had my own Tubbo, my _real_ best friend. I had a Wilbur who wasn’t fucking insane, a Technoblade who wasn’t just a bloodthirsty killer. I had a future ahead of me! I’m supposed to be in university right now, studying film and hanging out with friends! And you know what I did with that?!” his eyes burned with a challenge, as if he dared Tubbo to respond. 

“what…?” 

“I threw it all away. I gave it all up, just so that I could bring you a little bit of peace. I didn’t have to be the one stuck here. I could have easily swapped back and let the other me destroy the bow. But I didn’t. You know why?” He forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to calm his growing anger. “Because I wanted to give the other Tommy a good fucking life.”

The other boy was silent, trying to process what his friend was saying. 

“not once in these past four years have I regretted my choice.” Tommy continued, his voice once more deceptively even. “Not for one fucking second have I regretted giving up my old home for you. But now… Now I’m not so sure.” 


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous writing prompt (December 17th 2020)
> 
> "Okay, whatever you do, DONT a think about smp!tubbo discovering logedshire all blown up, and the tower, in the context of The real world. DONT think about how smp!tubbo now thinks that he lost his best friend twice. (Sorry if this is incoherent my brain is empty)"

Tubbo ran through the burning nether, unable to keep a large grin off his face. This was finally his chance! His chance to go and visit his best friend again! His chance to finally live up to the promise that he had made so many years ago.

In his hand, he clutched a small compass. Even though the red needle had fallen out long ago, and the glass was completely shattered, he still refused to throw it away. It was one of the only reminders he had left of his friend. 

Maybe, if the needle hadn’t broken, he would have noticed something was wrong sooner. Maybe he would have seen the moment that it lost its anchor. 

_Maybe he could have helped_. 

~~~

“Tommy?!” Tubbo cried out into what used to be a warm home, but was now nothing more than a pile of rubble. “Tommy, are you there?!” 

Panic was beginning to rise in his throat as he ran towards where his friends tent used to be. However, all that remained of it now was a crater in the ground, filled with the remains of charred cloth. 

Something had happened here, something bad. Slowly, he began to make his way back towards what used to be Logstedshire, calling his friends name out over the sound of rain. 

“Tommy, please! This isn’t funny!” Fear was starting to take hold. 

Tubbo had almost made it back to the main crater when his eye caught something. A pillar. A tall pillar that reached above the clouds, with no visible way of getting down. 

Memories came flooding back to him. He remembered how Ghostbur said that Tommy was always feeling sad, and how he almost never smiled. 

“No…” he said softly, as he fell to his knees, ignoring the mud that was staining his jeans. “No, no please…” 

This was his fault. This was all his fucking fault. Years ago, he had promised Tommy that he would be there no matter what. That he would stay by his side, helping him as he grew accustomed to the world around him. 

He had broken his promise. He had broken his promise, and now there was nothing he could do. He could still remember the fear in Tommy’s eyes as he had stood in the small, bedrock room. He could still remember the way that he had refused to let Tubbo out of his sight for nearly a month after the dust had settled. Although he had refused to admit it, it was clear that Tommy needed Tubbo by his side. 

Waves of grief crashed over him. “No!” he screamed, though the wind and rain drowned him out. “No no no! Please no!” 

He could still remember the pain that he had felt when Tommy had explained the swap to him. The pain that he had felt when he realized that his best friend was gone. The pain that he had felt when he realized he had failed to notice his friend’s suffering. 

That pain was nothing compared to what he felt now. It was nothing compared to the pain of knowing that Tommy was really, truly gone now. His best friend was gone, and it was his fault. His best friend was dead, because he had been too much of a coward to do anything. 

As the rain continued to fall around him, he screamed. 


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous writing prompt (December 19nd 2020)
> 
> "Hello wonderful! I love your writing a ton!! For the Drabble fic on ao3, I was wondering if you could write about SBI, specifically Techno and Phil learning what happened? Ty have a lovely day!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so in this one we’re gonna pretend that smp!tommy actually grew up with the sbi, and they are actually his family instead of him just showing up in the middle of the woods without any memory. He still probably just appeared in the woods, but he can remember. Also sam and tommy made communicators after tommy complained about the lack of phones because sam is just cool like that

“Get the fuck away from me!” Tommy cried out, his voice filled with a mixture of fear and anger. He couldn’t help but press himself further into the corner behind him, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the man in front of him. 

Techno held his hands out, trying to appear as harmless as possible. “Tommy, its ok. I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you’re in my house.” 

"Oh, you’re not going to hurt me?” he scoffed slightly “Please. I don’t believe that for a second. What happened to ‘Blood for the blood god?’” 

The man froze, his eyes widening. He had never told anyone other than phil about the voices that haunted his every movement, the voices that were constantly screaming at him, calling for violence. “How... How do you know about that?” 

His younger brother didn’t respond, instead only pushed himself even further back. 

“Tommy, I need you to be honest with me. How do you know about that.” His mind was racing with different explanations, but it all came back to a single thought. 

His fear only grew as the silence stretched out. “Tommy, have you... have you been hearing the voices?” 

“The fuck are you on about?” he muttered quietly. It had none of the fire that used to fill his every word, and his eyes were no longer a vibrant blue. They were dull, void of life. 

Techno stepped closer, placing his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, making him flinch in fear. “Look at me.” He demanded. 

His brother slowly met his gaze. Techno frowned. There was no light of bloodlust in Tommy’s eyes, only a dull emptiness. He took a step back and pulled out his communicator, already typing out a message. The response was almost immediate. 

“What did you do...? Who are you texting?!” Tommy demanded, unable to keep the fear from creeping into his voice. “What the fuck did you say?!” 

“Tommy, take a deep breath. I just messaged phil, that’s it. He’s on his way.” 

“What the fuck?! Why?!” Techno couldn’t help but notice the way that Tommy’s words were now filled with fear and desperation, rather than energy and flame. 

“Because he knows more about this than I do, and I need to figure out what’s going on. We’ll figure this out, ok?” 

~~~

Tommy was still huddled in the corner of his small cave when he heard the door open above him. As voices began to float through the opening that led to the rest of the cottage, he pushed himself further back, trying to disappear.

He knew that he could easily just leave through the small tunnel he had made, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Maybe it was out of fear, maybe it was because he knew that he had no where else to go. If he tried to run away, he would be alone. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a chipper voice “Tommy! Tommy you- oh dear, you look very sad” 

He glanced up slightly, slightly surprised to find himself face to face with the ghost of his dead brother. “Hi Ghostbur...” he said solemnly. 

There were so many things that he wanted to say in that moment. ‘ _Why did you leave me. Why did you leave me alone again.’_ The words got caught in his throat, leaving him unable to speak. He could only give an empty smile as the ghost handed him a small bottle, filled with powdered blue pigment. 

“Have some blue!” 

Tommy stared at the bottle for a moment, before glancing back up. “Thanks, Ghostbur...” 

“Alright, that’s all well and good, but we need to have a serious talk about this” Techno’s voice came from behind Ghostbur, though Tommy had already reverted his gaze back to the floor. “Tommy, how do you know about the Blood God?” 

He didn’t answer. Instead, he cursed himself for ever opening his mouth. How long had it been since he slipped up? Since he had caused someone to worry like this? 

God, he was so sick and tired of dealing with all of this shit. He just wanted to go home. To his _real_ home. He wanted to see his family again, his parents. It had been years since he had last seen them, and it still felt like an open wound whenever he thought about it. For fuck’s sake, he was supposed to be in university right now, not trying to recover from weeks of exile and isolation. 

“Tommy, its ok. We can _help_ you, I promise.” Phil’s voice could be heard from somewhere else in the small cave, but Tommy kept his gaze trained on the small bottle in his hands. “Just tell us what’s going on, we can help you through this” 

The boy couldn’t help but flinch as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He hastily pulled back even further, trying to avoid the contact. He shut his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep tears from spilling over. 

“Tommy...” Phil’s voice dripped with pain and grief for his youngest son, “It’s ok, we’re your family. We can help.” 

“No you’re not...” the words escaped him before he could do anything, before he could think twice about what he was saying. 

A small gasp could be heard, though he couldn’t tell who it was from. “What? What are you talking about? Of course we are...” Phil asked softly, though Tommy could hear the hurt in his voice. 

Something snapped inside of him. He wasn’t sure what it was, but suddenly, he could feel as nearly 4 years of pent up pain and frustration came pouring out of him. “No you’re not! You’re not my fucking family, stop fucking acting like it!” The tears that he had tried so hard to keep hidden began to pour out. “My family is gone and I’m never going to fucking see them again” 

“What? Tommy, don’t be silly, we’re right here!” Ghostbur said, in his annoyingly chipper voice. “Here, you seem stressed. Have some more blue,” he said as he held out another small bottle. 

Blue pigment covered the floor as Tommy slapped the bottle away, his eyes alight with raw anger. “I don’t want some bullshit blue powder, I just want to go home!” Ghostbur’s expression filled with confusion, which only served to fuel his anger. “Don’t you fucking dare look at me like that, you already fucking know this shit” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh, that’s right, you don’t fucking remember, because you refused to admit that your little brother was gone, _and he wasn’t fucking coming back!”_ The room fell silent as Tommy took a deep breath, desperately trying to regain his composure. “Because you refused to admit that he chose to leave you, and you blamed _me_ for it instead”

“What are you talking about.” Techno’s voice was low and quiet, the threat in his tone clear as day. “What do you mean he’s gone. What did you do to my brother.” 

Hearing the threat in Techno’s voice seemed to break the dam that Tommy had so carefully built up inside him. What had been pure anger and rage was quickly replaced with pain and sorrow. He could feel as the tears began to pour down his face in a rush, leaving him coughing and sputtering as he tried to breathe. 

Phil took one look at the sobbing boy and quickly rushed over, pulling him into a tight hug. In that moment, it didn’t matter to him what was going on. All he cared about was his son needed him. 

Desperately, Tommy hugged Phil back, his hands clutching the back of phil’s shirt, as if Phil would vanish the moment he let go. 

He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, with him desperately trying to calm down, and Phil silently comforting him. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. He didn’t know. 

When he finally calmed down enough, he pulled back and wiped his eyes. “I’m so sorry,” he said softly, “I’m so sorry. I never wanted any of this.” 

“Shh, it’s ok. Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Phil kept his voice calm and steady, silently offering his support. 

With a small nod, Tommy told everyone the story. He explained the swap, explained his old life. He talked about his parents, and his friends. He told them about how he had found himself in this world with no explanation, and how he had destroyed his only hope of ever returning home. He told them about how Wilbur had kicked him out of L’manberg when he had originally found out. 

By the time he was done, he was crying again. And based on the sniffles that he could hear, he was pretty sure Phil was crying as well. 

“So yeah. I’m not your son, or your brother. That Tommy is gone, he has been for years. I- I’m sorry...” 

Before he could even process what was happening, he was engulfed in another hug. However, this time he could feel the arms of not one person, but three. Three separate pairs of arms wrapped around him, offering their support. 

“Tommy, I don’t care what dimension you’re from, or if you don’t really consider us you’re family. You’re still my son, and I still love you unconditionally. Understood?” Phil said quietly. Tommy could only nod slightly in response. 

“You might not remember all the shit you did when we were little, but you’re still the same nerd that tried to steal my sword when you were ten,” Techno’s voice, which was normally deadpan, was now filled with affection for his younger brother. 

Ghostbur was the last one to speak. But when he did, he sounded sad, and filled with regret. “Tommy... I don’t know what Alivebur did to you, or how he treated you, but just know that I’m not him. I’m not going to hurt you, ok? You’re still my baby brother...” 

The four of them were quiet for a while, the only sounds coming from Tommy’s quiet sobs. 

Finally, a quiet voice cut through the silence. “Thank you...” 


	6. SBI content pog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous writing prompt (December 19th 2020)
> 
> "The newest oneshot was super sweet, I’ve already reread it once! Wouldn’t be surprised if I do so again tomorrow, either, haha. Do you think you could write something similar for the sleepy bois streamer counterparts :0? Thank you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i have had this half completed in my drive for so freaking long and this ask finally gave me an excuse to finish it.
> 
> Also, this one is canon to TRW! Unless you don't want it to be, then its not. Honestly its up to you :D

“Will, I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Tommy nervously said into his mic. 

“Nah, don’t be stupid. It’ll be fine, I swear.” His friend replied. 

“I don’t even- I’ve never met these people before, and now you’re telling me to just act normal?” God, he hated meeting new people. Over the past month or so, he had grown used to his new lifestyle, but speaking to new people always freaked him out. Especially if they were people that had known the old Tommy. He always felt under pressure to be someone that he wasn’t. He hated it. 

So when Wilbur had told him about two friends that he wanted to introduce Tommy to, it had taken all of his energy not to scream. He knew that Wilbur was just trying to help him feel more welcome, but that didn’t change the fact that he would rather crawl into bed and just lay there if it meant he didn’t need to talk to new people. 

“I mean, that’s what you’ve been doing, isn’t it? Why is this so different?” 

“Because the other Tommy knew these people! They’re gonna expect me to act like him. How the fuck am I supposed to tell them that I’m not really the guy that they were friends with?” 

“I dunno, you told me and Tubbo, didn’t you?” 

“It’s not like I had a choice. It was either tell you or watch as my entire fucking world got destroyed.” Tommy ran a hand down his face in frustration. Why was this so difficult for Wilbur to understand? He was acting like it was no big deal, like nothing could possibly go wrong. 

Tommy, on the other hand, knew that was complete bullshit. So many things could go wrong. Why couldn’t his friend understand? 

“Yeaaaah, sorry about that. Look, I can promise you that these are good people. They aren’t going to fucking interrogate you. Besides, if you do start feeling uncomfortable, you can always just leave the call. Sound good?” 

The teenager was silent for a moment, trying to weigh his options. On one hand, he hated this idea. He hated everything about it. But on the other, he knew that Wilbur wasn’t going to leave him alone until he at least tried. Besides, his friend was right. He could always just leave the call if he really needed to. “... Fine,” he finally said. “I’ll fucking do it I guess…” 

“Fuck yeah!” Wilbur cried out excitedly. “Sweet, I’ll add them to the call real quick” 

Tommy could feel his anxiety spike as he listened to the ringtone. God, this was an awful idea, why was he doing this? He shouldn’t be doing this. 

He was about to leave, to tell Wilbur that he changed his mind, when an unfamiliar voice pierced through his thoughts. “Hulloooooo.”

The teenager couldn’t help but flinch slightly, as he often did when startled. Over the past month, he had grown less skittish and jumpy, but a month of therapy could only do much against half a year of battle instincts and war. 

“Ayyy, Techno!!!” Wilbur’s voice was loud, filled with excitement. Tommy was forced to reach over to his keyboard and hastily turn down the volume. 

“Jesus, Wilbur… Just go and give me a fucking heart attack, why don’t you?” He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, his mic picked up on it. 

“Oh wait, is that Tommy?” The man, who’s name was apparently Techno, asked. He sounded half-asleep, but simultaneously energized somehow. His voice was deadpan and calm, a stark contrast to Wilbur’s enthusiastic and expressive tone. “Tommy? Woah, woah, hold on. What happened? Are you okay? Were you hurt? Are you-” 

This was why Tommy hated talking to his alter-egos friends. They always asked him what had happened to him, why he hadn’t contacted them in so long. He never knew what to say. So instead, he just stayed quiet. 

“Alright, calm down Tech. Give the kid a break. We don’t know what kinda shit he’s gone through.” A new voice said.

“Alright, well you can’t blame me for being worried after he just disappeared off the face of the earth for a month,” the guy named Techno replied, “Seriously though, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” he stated simply, shaking his head slightly. He was supposed to be acting like the old Tommy, not some quiet asshole who didn’t know how to talk with people. “It’s uh, it’s been kinda quiet to be honest. Sorry I didn’t reach out...”

He could practically hear the new person smiling. “Hey, don’t worry about it mate. We’re just glad to know that you’re ok. You had us all worried sick” 

He attempted to chuckle slightly, but it sounded forced. “Heh, yeah... Sorry about that. I’ve been kinda busy” 

“Yeah, that makes sense. Didn’t you guys go to florida at some point? Tubbo mentioned something about it.” 

A small cough could be heard, and Tommy let out a sigh of relief as he was saved from whatever embarrassing answer he was about to give. “So, Phil! How have you been lately?” 

As Tommy sat there, he listened as the other three began to talk about anything and everything, with seemingly no care as to what they were saying. At some point, he had ended up muting his mic, and just listening. It was almost calming, in a strange way. 

Nearly an hour of silence had passed before Tommy heard his name again. Techno was the one who finally spoke up. “Is... Is tommy still there? He hasn’t talked in a while.” 

“Not sure, it says he’s muted,” Wilbur responded. 

“Is he ok?”

Tommy’s ears perked up. He half considered umuting, but his curiosity got the better of him. So instead, he simply stayed muted, and listened. 

“He uh, he’s been through a lot.”

“Yeah, but he’s never been this quiet before. _Ever_. Not to mention, he’s practically disappeared off the face of the earth for a month and a half. What happened...?” Techno’s deadpan voice was filled with concern, something that Tommy couldn’t help but find slightly strange. He had never met these people before, and yet here they were, acting as though he was their family. It didn’t make sense to him. 

“I feel like he should be the one to tell you guys, once he’s ready.” 

“Alright,” Phil’s voice was calm, filled with a quiet understanding. “We can wait. Just know Tommy, because I know you’re still there you little shit, we’re here for you.”

A faint smile crossed his face as he reached over and unmuted his mic. “thanks... I’ll uh, I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” 


	7. Reality is what you make of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous writing prompt (December 20th 2020)
> 
> "i’m thinking a what if scenario set a few years after the original events, where real world tommy, out of the blue, is spat back out into the Real World. don’t know if smp tommy is still there or not (double trouble anyone?), but real world tommy has to come to terms with the fact that his time in the smp has changed him, and he’s maybe been away too long to be able to properly re-assimilate into his old life.
> 
> also, sbi + tubbo reunion"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was written completely by pami (aka [@I-have-this-now](https://i-have-this-now.tumblr.com/)) because shes really neat and really cool and i love her lots :D

Tommy usually liked the streets of London. It was warm and pleasant, with always a comfortable amount of people. He imagined walking to college, the sound of stone clicking beneath his feet. He imagined walking home, greeting his parents. He imagined procrastinating, streaming with his friends-- his real friends. He imagined the tone of their voices. He imagined them, not as caricatures of themselves, not as the twisted version he was stuck with. 

He wanted it to be real. He was desperate for it to be real. He wanted to feel his bedsheets. He wanted to see the faces of his parents. He wanted to smell the crisp autumn air. He wanted to hear the noise of London traffic. He wanted it to be real.

And yet, as he stands across the street from his house, he knows it isn’t real. He knows the dully painted walls, the metal gates, the white door isn’t real. He knows it’s all in his head. A torturous reminder that he will never be home. It’s so close, yet so, so far. 

He doesn’t know how long he stands there, mere meters from his house. It only takes a few steps. Just a few steps and he’ll be home. He’ll be  _ home _ . His real home. Not L’manburg. Not Logsteadshire. Not Techno’s house. He’ll be home.

He eventually walks away, trying to shake the nagging voice telling him to go back. He takes a train going to… who knows where. Walking out from the station, he realizes he’s somewhere familiar.

Oh.

It’s where Tubbo lives.

Tommy’s gone here once before, it’s a faint memory. He doesn’t know how he managed to retrace his steps. 

He feels like he’s been walking around for ages, like his legs were giving up on him. It wasn’t the first time he felt this. He remembers walking with Dream, walking so far away. He thinks about his exile. The long, drawn out days. The cold, harsh nights. 

That’s when Tommy sees him.

Tubbo looks younger, that’s the first thing he notices. He looks way younger than he’s supposed to be. It doesn’t feel right. The second thing he notices is his outfit. It isn’t his presidential outfit. When he has dreams like this, he always looks like he last saw him. He would have a solemn look on his face, he could tell the events that happened haunted him. 

But he looks happy.

Tubbo doesn’t have the grief, the pain in his eyes.

He doesn’t look like he’s going to shatter when faced with too much.

He doesn’t look like he’s going to shatter when he sees him.

Instead, he has a look of confusion. The look turns into cheerful surprise.  He hasn’t seen Tubbo like this in a while. “Tommy? What are you doing here?”

Tommy can’t respond.

“Why do you look like that?” The look turns into concern. “What happened? Is everything alright?”

Tommy hugs him. He doesn’t say a word.

“Tommy, what…”

Tubbo looks at him. He’s reminded of the way he acted months ago. Instead of fear, he’s faced with despair. 

“You look older.”

A beat.

“I’m sorry.” Tommy’s voice is barely above a whisper. 

Before Tubbo could respond, he pulled away.

“-not real.” Tubbo manages to hear as Tommy walks away.

“Tommy, wait-”

Tommy freezes, his back turned.

“Look at me. Please.” He can hear desperation is his voice.

Tommy looks at 16-year-old Tubbo. He looks at the Tubbo he saw before everything happened.

“Tommy, are you…?”

Silence.

“Oh my god.” Tubbo breathes out. “It’s you.”

A beat.

“Tubbo, are you real?”

Tubbo hugs him. “I’m real, Tommy. I’m real.”


	8. Quieting the Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous writing prompt (January 14th 2021)
> 
> "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to request something for "Fun drabbles and other things" but I figured it could hurt to ask so if it's okay I was wondering if you'd ever write something like when real world Tommy's alone in minecraft he sometimes pretends he's streaming and talks to a nonexistent chat mabye out of habits or as some kind of way to take his mind off the reality of the situation for a little bit. One of these times c!Techno walks up on Tommy while he's talking to himself and is about to make his presence knowing when all of a sudden the voice in his head stop chanting for blood and start responding to the weird things Tommy is saying (since there ment to be an equivalent of real world Technos stream chat)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so because i had a bitch of a headache yesterday when this was sent in, Pami offered to write a thing for it since I really didn't wanna keep the anon waiting. So yeah, this one is written completely by Pami :D
> 
> Anyways, this one might be canon? Might not? I don't fuckin know its really up to you :D

_You can kill him. He’s unarmed. Blood for the blood god._ The voices whispered or screamed, Technoblade could not tell. He was only there to visit Tommy, not kill him.

Fighting the urge to grab his sword, he could only hear bits of what Tommy was saying as he approached his tent. 

“-orry. I’ve been kind of busy lately…” Was Tommy talking to someone? Was it Dream? “-you think?” 

_It looks great. Needs work. Are you making another tower again?_

The bloodthirsty urge had suddenly stopped. Did- did Tommy do that? Can he talk to the voices? 

That’s when Tommy turned around. “Gah! Techno, what the fuck man? You can’t just do that!” 

The voices… laughed. Genuinely laughed. How did he- 

“You okay, big man? You aren’t gonna stab me, are you?” 

“No, no, I-” Techno managed to get out. “How are you talking to them?” 

“Techno, talking to who? I- don’t kill me please-” Tommy panicked. 

“Them! The voices!” He tried to explain. “The- the voices in my head. They’re-” 

“They don’t demand blood, do they? I know you have a sword with you and I-” 

“Tommy.” Techno pleaded. “How can you talk to them? I just- They’re so loud and you were the only one who managed to quiet them aside from Phil…” 

“I, uh, I can try.” Tommy swallowed nervously. He hasn’t done this in front of anyone before. 

Tommy took a deep breath. “Hey, chat. How’s it going? It’s been a while hasn’t it?” His voice was suddenly louder, as if he were putting on some sort of show. 

_You’re back! Why haven’t you been streaming? It’s been going well._

“Chat, I know some of you guys have been annoying Techno recently so I’d like you guys to stop.” 

_Oh no. Okay. Alright._

“That better?” Tommy turned to face Techno. 

“I-” Technoblade said. “Yeah, better.


	9. How a story ends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE !  
> ! SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE !  
> ! SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE !
> 
> \---
> 
> As Dream begs for his life, he uses his last card. His final move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh Bella doesn't know I'm posting this (since its like 2 am for her right now) but the finale hit me so hard I had to write this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Pami

"You've punished me enough, you've punished me enough!" Dream pleads. His hands are shielding his face. He’s scared.

"Any last words?" Tommy says coldly, aiming the crossbow.

"Tommy, you don't need to kill me. We were _friends_."

The crossbow fires. The arrow lodges into Dream’s shoulder.

" _Tommy, we were friends!_ " He begs again.

Dream backs himself into a corner. He has nowhere to run. "Stop, stop stop- wait- stop!"

"I have the Axe of Peace. I can-" 

"I can bring you home!" Dream shouts.

Tommy stops. 

Tommy’s vision blurs, he doesn’t know what to do. His-his friends. His family. He-

“You’re lying.” Tommy says, as he pulls out the axe. “ _You’re lying!_ ”

“Let me explain! Let me explain. I- I can make another trigger. For the console.”

“Alright, listen here you-” Tommy starts to shout but gets cut off.

“Stop lying to him.” Eret pushes themselves to the front of the crowd. “I’d know, I’ve tried for years.”

“I’m not- I’m not lying! Where do you think the first triggers came from? I know where the console is, I know- I know how to get you home.” Dream’s voice shakes.

“Stop it! You’re lying. Stop- stop lying!”

“Tommy, if I die, you’ll never see them again! Didn’t you have friends? Family?”

He takes a breath. “How do I know you’re not lying? You- you have no reason not to lie.”

“Well, that’s why I still kept you two here. That’s why I never made another trigger for myself after you broke the last one.”

“Eret can come home, I- I can come home.” Tommy whispers under his breath.

“If I die, you’ll be here forever.”

“If I die, Eret’ll be here forever.”

A beat.

“But if I’m alive, you can come home.”

“Tommy, killing me isn’t worth it. Look, I’ll- I’ll stop, I’ll be out of your hair. I- I, listen, I won’t do anything.”

“No- No, listen to me.” He puts the axe up to Dream’s neck. “This is your last chance not to lie. Can you really bring me home?” His voice breaks at the last sentence.

“Yes, I can.” Dream says. “If I die, you’ll be here forever.”

“If you die, me, Eret, we’ll be here forever. Until we die.”

Tommy pauses.

“Fine, you know what-” Tommy places obsidian around Dream. “Get in the box, get in the box!”

Dream hesitates.

“Dream, get in the box or I will kill you! Right here, right now!”

Dream gets in. Tommy places the last block. Dream’s trapped.

“I’m not really comfortable with this.” Tubbo laughs nervously.

“Dream in a box.” Tommy says. “What’ll he do? Absolutely nothing.”

Tubbo laughs.

“Tubbo, is he- Is he even worth it? Trapping him in here?”

“Well, uh, Tommy, there is another way.” A new voice speaks. 

“What? Sam? What is it?”

“You don’t have to let him roam free, we can put him in the prison.” Sam says.

Tommy blinks. Then grins. 

“But I know what’s in the prison. You can’t contain me there.” Dream retaliates.

“Yeah, well, you should know enough to know it’s impossible to get out.” 

“Is it really, Sam?”  
  


Sam nods. “It’s impossible to leave that place once you’re locked in.”

“Well,” Tommy turns to the crowd. “I think we know what to do.”

\---

“We- we won, Tubbo. That’s crazy.” Tommy laughs and leans back in his seat.  
  
“Yeah, I like it.” Tubbo smiles.

“ **And you’re not dead.** ” 

They both freeze. Only the sound of the music disc can be heard.

“...Ghostbur?” Tommy hesitates.

Wilbur laughs. “ **Well, no. I’m not Ghostbur. I’m not Alivebur either, actually.** ”

“Wil?”

Wilbur laughs again. “ **Have you missed me? We’ve certainly missed you.** ”

Tommy goes silent. So does Tubbo.

“How- how are you here?” Tubbo asks.

“ **Well, I frankly don’t know either. I was just sitting at my desk and then I- I just knew you two were there.** ”

“Wilbur? I- I’m not imagining you inside my head, right?”

“ **I’m real, Tommy. I heard… you could finally come home.** ”

“Do you… Do you want to go home?” Tubbo turns to face his best friend.

“I- I don’t know.”

“ **That’s alright. But, if you choose to come back, we’ll be waiting.** ”

“Wait!” Tubbo interrupts. “Eret! He’s-”

“ **Oh, don’t worry, we know. Can you ask him if he’s coming back as well?** ”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that.” Tommy says quietly.

“ **Oh come on, Tommy. Don’t look so down, give us a smile. You’ve won.** ”

Tommy does smile, a little.

“ **Now go on and celebrate, you child. You’ve earned it.** ”

Tommy laughs. “I am not a child, Wilbur! After all this time-”

“ **You- oh my god, Tommy! Ever since the start of this server-** ”

Tubbo laughs along. The argument goes on for a few more minutes.

“ **I’m proud of you, Tommy.** ” Wilbur smiles. “ **I’m proud of you.** ”

“I’ll see you soon, Wilbur.”

“ **See you soon.** ”


	10. Left behind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii its Pami! its super late right now but I've decided to post this haha,, its been sitting in my drafts for a while so I decided to post this for the heck of it
> 
> don't worry, the sequel to 'How a story ends.' is coming soon!

Tommy felt the world drift away from him, his very soul being pulled through reality. Colors flew past him in flashes of light, sounds ringing in his ears too loud for him to hear. There were voices he couldn’t distinguish, places he couldn’t name. The world was nothing to him for a moment.

Sights and sounds came back to him in the form of a darkened room and the feeling of someone hugging him. It felt wrong. There needed to be splintering wood in his hands, trickling of blood and regret. This was wrong, this wasn’t the plan-

“Tommy!” Dream exclaimed. “Oh, god, Tommy, we did it! We made it out! We did it, Tommy! We-”

“We actually did it…” Tommy blinked as he processed where he was. The feeling of wrongness quickly leaving him. “Dream, we did it!”

Strangled sounds from the other room interrupted their thoughts. Both of them rushed to the door. Dream nearly screamed. Tommy did. Collapsed on the ground next to the door were Wilbur and Tubbo. Their eyes were wide open, filled with fear and surprise.

“What the fuck happened to them?!” Tommy shook Tubbo, trying to free him from their paralyzed state.

“I don’t know! The other Dream must’ve done this.” Dream paced around, panicked. “What do we do?!”

“I think they’re drugged or something.” Tommy said and then turned to his best friend. “Tubbo, please man, talk to me.”

“Wait, holy shit are they awake?!” Dream exclaimed upon further observation. “Why the fuck are they still awake?!”

“I don’t fuckin’ know! Call 911 or something!” He yelled back, Dream was already pulling out his phone.

The sound of sirens arrived a couple minutes later.

~~~

Within a week, everything was back to normal. Tommy, Dream, Wilbur and Tubbo came back to streaming. The audience eventually forgot about Dream and Tommy’s disappearance and brushed it off. Dream noticed that Eret wasn’t streaming as often as he did.

In one of the off-stream Discord calls between the SMP members, Dream was talking to Eret, Wilbur and Tubbo.

“Ayyy, Eret, how are you?” Dream said once Eret entered the call.

“I’m well, just a bit homesick.” Eret replied.

“Yeah, quarantine has been really sucky.” Tubbo said.

“Agreed, man.” Wilbur nodded.

“Are you guys going to be on the server tomorrow?” Dream asked.

“I know Tommy’ll be on. I might be busy tomorrow.” Wilbur said.

“I’ll be on. Grinding and all.” Tubbo chipped in.

“I don’t think I’ll be on.” Eret’s voice took on a new tone. “I’m pretty busy with, uh, university and stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah, fair.” Dream said.

A beat.

“Wait, Dream, you have access to like, the server console and stuff, right?” Eret asked.

“Mhmm, why?” Dream replied, not noticing the oddness of the question.

“Eh, just curious.” 

Tubbo, in fact, did notice the oddness of the question. It was completely out of the blue and uncanny that Eret would mention a console. It doesn’t seem like Eret would ask for the console to the server. He wouldn’t cheat in items to get an unfair advantage. Tubbo wanted to test something.

“I heard there’s some weird secret commands that Minecraft servers have.” Tubbo said. I mean, it wasn’t entirely false. “When I tested it on a private server, it didn’t work. Dream, you’re like the coding expert or something.”

“Tubbo, are you talking ab-” Dream was quickly cut off. 

“Maybe it needs a trigger or activation key or something?” Eret said with a tone of… hope?

Tubbo and Wilbur noticed his response. It was almost identical to the other Tommy’s answer when Tubbo hacked into the console.

A pause.

“Eret, how do you know about that?” 

~~~

“Tommy, please, listen to me!” Eret shouted, trying to catch up to him.

“Why the hell would I listen to you?! You betra-” Tommy was cut off.

“I’m not a traitor!” Eret has had enough. “I’m sick of everyone brushing me aside without a second thought because of something that never happened!”

Tommy turned to face Eret. “Oh, now you’re trying to gaslight me?”

“I’m not-” Eret sighed in frustration. “I’m not from here, you have to believe me. I’m from the world where you aren’t a war-torn teenager, where Wilbur isn’t a fucking general, where this is all a damn video game!”

A pause.

“I know you know what I’m talking about.”

Tommy paused. The anger on his face was replaced by a flash of confusion and then realization.

"You're from-" Tommy started.

"Yeah, I am." Eret said curtly.

And then it dawned on him. The trigger, he destroyed the trigger. He snapped Eret's only hope for returning home.

"Oh my god- the trigger- Eret-" Tommy stammered.

Eret took a sudden interest in his shoes. "Yeah, I know."

"There's got to be a way to get you back! The trigger, we- we can make a new one!"

"No." He held his hand up to shush him. "It's too late, Tommy. Don't be sorry. You didn't know."

Eret walked away.

"Eret, wait-"

~~~

Eret went dark for a few weeks.

No streams. No tweets. No Discord messages. 

He isolated himself in his small apartment, more so than he already did. Hours went by like minutes but days felt like years. 

He always woke up on his floor, sunlight shining uncomfortably. He always felt for his sunglasses on his face and then realizing he didn’t need them anymore. He always ate as little as possible, only filling his stomach a bit. He always seemed to be looking at his hands.

His hands had no scars. That was most prominent. It didn’t have the calluses of his sword training, the wounds of battles and the marks left over from potions. 

His hands were shaky. Whenever he tried to open his computer, he never seemed to manage to. He couldn’t open his phone. It was too much.

His hands helped wipe away the tears of regret.

He heard ringing in the other room.

Why should he answer now? He’s never answered before. Yet his hand already accepted it.

It went by in a blur. There was screaming, crying, whispers. He was spilling everything out. A gruesome showcase of what he was feeling.

Whoever was on the other line was comforting and soothing. The world seemed to lift from his shoulders momentarily.

He looked at his hands again. The hands that were used to wound and scar. The hands he can use to mend and to fix.

Maybe… he can fix this. It’ll be okay.


	11. The Joy of Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "I know this is a bit dumb and really long but could I request a prompt for split realities were c!Sam's decided that he's going to be there for real world Tommy and let him be a kid for once after everything he's been through. While getting Tommy to get him things for the Big Innit Hotel Tommy starts to go on about animal crossing and how Sam's reminding him of someone called Tom Nook and Sam has no idea what any of that is but Tommy's just genuinely smiled for the first time in ages so Sam goes around asking everyone he can find on the SMP if they know what animal crossing is but no-one, not even Tubbo, knows what Tommy's talking about. Just as Sam's about to give up he asks Eret and has a conversation about tanooki's and everything else and Sam resolves that he'd protect this kid form the whole server singled handed if he had to, but for know he'll settle for making weird noise and giving Tommy random tasks that, no matter how much he complains, make him smile and act a bit more like the child he never got to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhh it's been a while...
> 
> writers block hit hard and plus school, you know? 
> 
> This prompt has been long overdue, sorry for the short chapter
> 
> (also i gotta rewrite the sequel to 'How a story ends.' because big plot point happened in canon)
> 
> -Pami
> 
> hi i wrote the first part and pami wrote the second part :D
> 
> \- FireFly

“Heh, you’re kinda like Tom Nook.” The words had escaped Tommy’s mouth before he could think about it. 

Sam gave him a strange look. “Who?” 

His face turned red in embarrassment. It had been a while since he had slipped up like that, accidentally saying something that no one else would understand. He had thought that it was something he was past. “Sorry, it's nothing. Ignore me.” 

“Well now I’m curious. Who’s Tom Nook?” Sam’s voice wasn’t mocking or confused, instead it was filled with genuine curiosity and a desire to learn more. 

Tommy couldn’t help but smile slightly at the memory of his home. “He’s uh, he’s a character from a game I used to play back home. He would help you build things and tell you what to do and...” the smile on his face grew wider as he continued to ramble, waving his arms around as he spoke. 

Sam found himself smiling as well. When was the last time he had seen Tommy this excited over something? Since he had smiled so genuinely? Sam couldn’t remember. He needed to do something about that.

\---

“Animal… crosses?” Tubbo said. “I’ve never heard of it. Like, do animals cross… things?”

“I really don’t know.” Sam sighed. “I’m going to ask a couple more people, just tell me if you know anything, okay?”

“Okay, Sam.” Tubbo waved goodbye to Sam. “See you around!”

As Tubbo was fading from Sam’s peripheral, Sam had to think, who hadn’t he asked yet? He’s asked Ranboo, Quackity, Puffy, even Fundy. He wants to know Tommy better, but how? He knows he isn’t the same person he used to be, he didn’t have a chance to know who he was. 

Who was he now?

What changed?

He can’t figure it out.

“Hey man, you alright?” Eret’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m good. Something’s just been on my mind.” Sam replies.

“You wanna talk about it?” Eret sits down and motions for Sam to sit with them.

“Well, I don’t see why not.” Sam shrugged and took a seat.

Leaning back and looking up, Sam explained his situation. “It’s about Tommy… I want to know him better, but I don’t know how.”

“He told me about the whole alternate dimensions thing.” Sam continued. “That’s, well, all I know about him really… Except for that Tom Nook character he mentioned.”

“Tom Nook?” Eret interjected.

“I don’t know anymore, Eret.” Sam turned to face them. “I just-”

“Want to be there for him?” They finish.

“...yeah. Sums it up.”

They both sit in silence for a while.

Eret breaks the silence first. “You know, Tom Nook’s based on a tanooki. That’s where it got the name.”

“Can you tell me more about the uh… tah-nook-ees?” Sam said, emphasising the syllables.

Eret laughed. “Sure, Sam.”

And, that’s where Sam realizes. He realizes he would do anything for the kid. He’d fight the whole server if it meant protecting him, but he’ll settle for making the weird noise tah-nook-ees make, assigning arbitrary tasks and building hotels. No matter how much he curses or complains, he’ll try to make him smile and act a bit more like the child he never got to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for this au of the au, feel free to shoot me an ask on tumblr! You can find me at [@FireFly464](https://firefly464.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also find pami at [@pamiiap](https://pamiiap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
